Cool Afternoon
by PutteringPoet
Summary: Bella and Jacob are "watching a movie" in her living room one day after school.


The day was sunny, cool. A cold front had blown in the night before. When Bella drove to school she'd been wearing gloves and a scarf.

The scarf and gloves were on the floor now. She didn't feel any hint of cold tucked against Jacob's side. His arms were around her, cheek resting against the top of her head.

She sighed deeply and nuzzled his chest pointedly.

"Bella... I really want to watch this one." Jacob said tiredly, but also longingly.

"I know, I know. It's just so long." She huffed.

"Don't make me sit in the Lay-Z-Boy..." He warned teasingly.

"Charlie would have your head!"

"Well Charlie isn't here, is he?"

She poked him hard in his ribs. "Don't you dare move an inch!"

Jacob chuckled and squeezed her for a second, "Don't make me move an inch."

Bella grumbled and pulled out of his arms, grabbed a pillow, tossed it on to Jacob's lap, then laid her head down on the pillow. His hand settled on her thigh and his arm rested along the length of her side. They both smiled at nothing in particular.

A moment later Jacob interrupted the movie, "Dang it, Bells, I have no idea what's going on now!"

"That was my plan all along." She said and before Jacob knew it she had sat up and pressed her lips on to his. He surrenderred instantly.

His hands went straight up to cradle her neck. She smiled against his mouth and he pulled away long enough to say, "Don't think this means you've won."

"Sure, sure." She responded before pushing his shirt up and running her fingers down his stomach. Jacob's muscles tensed in response and he kissed her _hard_. Her breath caught and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer. His hands fell to her hips and he manuevered her into his lap.

She settled there and moaned when he began kissing her neck and throat.

They stayed that way for a while, hands and mouths drifting, until Jacob heard Charlie's patrol car pulling into the driveway.

He pulled away reluctantly, "Your dad's home."

She grumbled but kissed him softly one last time before pulling his shirt down and smoothing his hair.

He grinned wickedly, "You might want to fix your hair too." He tugged on her ponytail.

"Aw Jake!" Bella moaned as she pushed herself off his lap. She pulled the rubber band out and settled for shaking it out. "How does it look?"

"Well it could be better..." She shoved his shoulder, which seemed to have no affect on him whatsoever.

The front door opened and Charlie walked in. "Bella?" He called.

"We're in the living room, Dad." She yelled back. Jacob kissed her quickly and tugged her hair whispering, "You look beautiful, Bells."

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Shut up." He kissed her again, because she just looked too damn cute.

"Well what do you kids want for dinner? I'm starving." Charlie asked as he walked in the room, blissfully ignorant of their exchange.

"Pizza?" Jacob said eagerly.

Charlie looked at Bella, who shrugged and nodded.

"All right, two large pan supremes, right?"

Jacob's head nodded a little too hard, making Bella laugh.

Charlie walked in to the kitchen to call the pizza place, shaking his head on the way, thinking how nice it was to have Jacob around to make his Bella laugh.

"Hey," Jacob said, "You made me miss the whole movie." His finger pointed at the credits rolling down the screen in front of them.

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed the offending finger. "There was no way I could make it through that whole movie without kissing you."

His face broke out into her favorite, sunniest smile. "Oh yeah?" He twisted his finger in her grip and grabbed her hand gently.

She laughed a little nervously. "I mean, probably not." She opened her fingers and intertwined them with his. She smiled into his eyes shyly. He still gave her butterflies sometimes.

"I guess I'd rather kiss you anyway." Jacob brought the inside of her wrist to his mouth to prove it, his eyes soft and warm.

"Good." Bella replied breathlessly. She kept her eyes locked with his for a moment before standing suddenly, not losing a grip on his hand. "Come help me get the table ready."

"Come back to my lap..." He tugged her hand pleadingly.

She grinned wryly. "Sorry, the sheriff is here now." But she leaned down and kissed him anyway.

"You just can't resist me." He said a few moments later as she dragged him into the kitchen to get the plates out.

I really, really can't, she thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading (:<p> 


End file.
